


Pad Thai, Rainbows, and Backstreet Boys

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Backstreet Boys music, F/F, F/M, I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Polyship Week, Rainbow flag, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: While out for dinner during Pride Month, Hiccup and his partners sing karaoke of a well known Backstreet Boys song.





	Pad Thai, Rainbows, and Backstreet Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> I wrote this for [Polyship Prompts on Tumblr's](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/) [Polyship Week.](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175510700628)
> 
> I used two prompts (both fluff prompts) for this: [“Imagine your ot+ singing in multipart harmony.” ](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148210684800/imagine-your-ot-singing-in-multipart-harmony) and [“Imagine your poly ship dyeing their hair all shades of the rainbow together."](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/127506724780/imagine-your-poly-ship-dyeing-their-hair-all)
> 
> Yes, I pretty much decided to use Backstreet Boys’ "I Want It That Way" because of that scene in Brooklyn Nine-Nine’s season 5 episode of **NutriBoom**. Plus, that song is awesome and I’ve loved the Backstreet Boys for 18 years. "I Want It That Way" was written by Max Martin and Andreas Carlsson. Plus, the Backstreet Boys are a vocal harmony group, so their music is perfect for use in a prompt about multipart harmonies.

“Let’s sing karaoke!” Ruffnut exclaimed. She shook her purple hair. 

She sat next to her partners (and her brother; though, technically he was her platonic life partner so the term still fit) at their table. They specifically had chosen to sit in the order of where their currently dyed hair color was on the LGBT+ Pride flag. So that Hiccup with his red locks was at the other end of the line, followed by Fishlegs with his orange hair next to him, then Snotlout with his yellow, her brother Tuffnut with green hair, Astrid looking beautiful with blue hair, and then finally, herself, with purple hair.

They each wore a polyamory flag pin and bisexual flag pin on their chest.

It was a lovely June evening during Pride Month and they had decided to go out for dinner. Ruffnut had suggested the place specifically because the establishment had karaoke and good food (especially the Pad Thai!) 

Really, it was the food that had them decide unanimously that they would go to this specific restaurant. The fact they had karaoke was quite literally just an extra detail. 

She was the one sitting with the establishment’s karaoke song book next to her Pad Thai opened to the section with songs by artists whose name started with the letter B.

“What?” came four different voices, immediately after.

Her brother had exclaimed “Yes!” and reached over Astrid (who smiled) and high fived her. 

“Karaoke?” Ruffnut asked. “Let’s sing together!” 

“What? Why?” Snotlout asked. 

“Because I love you guys and I wanna have some fun with you?” Ruffnut said.

“What song did you have in mind, Ruff?” Hiccup asked. He smiled at her, and her heart fluttered. 

She loved him so much. And she loved all of them. This was a perfect arrangement for her: where she and her brother could be a package deal and happily have romantic relationships with others and still be together as siblings.

She stood up, carrying the book with her, and while she walked past each of her partners (and her brother), she touched them on their shoulder, and when she got between Fishlegs and Hiccup, she gave them a kiss on the cheek for each of them, put the book down between them, and leaned down between them, their shoulders touching.

“That one,” she said, pointing to the song. “Though I’m also considering this one.” 

Fishlegs let out a hum, looking at the songs and she glanced at Hiccup out of the corner of her eye and saw him smile and cover his mouth.

“Which songs?!” Tuffnut exclaimed. 

“I Want It That Way and As Long As You Love Me, Backstreet Boys,” Fishlegs said. 

“Yes! Excellent taste, sis!”

“ _Ain’t nothin’ but a heartache_ ,” Snotlout sung, rather loudly.

The five of them looked at him, smiling at their partner.

Astrid followed suit with a “ _Tell me why_ ” that also elicited smiles at Astrid.

“I’d say that’s a yes from Snotlout and Astrid,” Hiccup said. He then tugged Ruffnut’s wrist so she was looking at him and added, “And a yes from me as well, Ruff.” And then leaned forward and kissed her.

When he pulled away, he said, “What do you say, gang?”

“Aye,” they replied as one.

With the song decided, Ruffnut went over to the karaoke station to inform the worker there of her song choice and to give them her name. 

Once Ruff’s name was called, holding each other’s hands, the polycule headed to the karaoke station, with Ruffnut leading the way.

It was then, as they reached the stage, letting go of each other’s hands and standing in a circle, Hiccup asked the important question: “Wait, are we gonna sing specific parts or…?” 

“We’ll all sing the chorus and then like, each sing a part,” Ruff said, simply. 

“But, there’s five Backstreet Boys and six of us,” Fishlegs noted.

“You know the twins are gonna sing their part together,” Snotlout said. 

“Or Ruff and I can sing a part together,” Astrid said. She smiled at her girlfriend.

Ruffnut pointed at her with finger guns.

“But in what order?” Snotlout asked. 

“Let’s go with in order of the color of our hair on the rainbow flag,” Hiccup said, quickly.

There was quick agreement on this note. It was simple and it was easy.

Just before the six finally got onto the stage, they paused and held each other’s hands in a quick six-person handhold. It was like a deep cleansing breath.

After a moment like this they got onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone, the karaoke machine with the lyrics on its screen was nearby and visible.

Hiccup took the microphone in his hand, and instead of looking out at the audience of fellow visitors to the restaurant, he focused on his partners. He smiled at him. They smiled back at him.

“ _Yeaaaah_ ,” he sung, opening the song, after the music began to play. And then continued on with the opening lyrics, making sure to point at his partners with the first words of the song,  
“ _You are my fire_  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way.”

Hiccup kissed Fishlegs on the cheek (Hiccup was pretty sure the audience gave a cheer at this) and then handed him the microphone, who softly sang his part, and also focused on his partners. 

Next came the chorus, which all six of them sang loudly and happily together. Hiccup saw Astrid and Ruff kiss while singing the lyrics to the chorus.

Snotlout sang the next part of the song, which is usually sung by AJ McLean, which rather suited him perfectly. He belted out those lyrics. He also did a lot of gesturing. He then proceeded to quickly kiss Fishlegs and Tuffnut and blow a kiss at Hiccup, which caused Snotlout to be a little late with singing the chorus with the rest of the polycule but he did not seem to be too upset about it. 

He did exclaim “Tuffnut!” moments before Tuffnut’s part of the song (as if to introduce him), which included a lyric about distance, and similarly to Snotlout, he also belted out those lyrics, and did a lot of gesturing.

Tuffnut kissed Astrid on the cheek, handed her the microphone, and then Astrid and Ruffnut sang the next part of the song together, while looking into each other’s eyes.

And, finally, the six of them sang the rest of the song, together, as one, making the song sound as wonderful as when sung by the original singers. 

When the song was complete, while they could hear clapping from those in the seats of the establishment, they were far too busy looking at each other, and kissing each other to really pay attention to the applause.

They did, because they felt particularly extra, do a theatre-style bow, while holding hands, and standing in the order of their hair color on the rainbow flag.


End file.
